The Poison That is Sin
by PrincessAnnMacbeth
Summary: The gate has twisted fate after Edwards sacrifice for Al. Now in 19th century London can he stop Dante's last Sin and save the life of an Earl who courts death before Ed's past is revealed or worse repeated?
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or Godchild. **

**_The Poison That Is Sin_ **

As most know, it is quite common to see a Full Metal story start off with a famous quote by Alphonse Elric. It mite even retell of how they lost thier limbs so long ago. This story starts out a little differently.

The story does not start in Germany or even in Amatres. This story begins in London, England around the early 19th century. It starts with a young man who is only 17 years in age. He is known to all as the Earl who courts death, Cain Hargreaves.

But, what if I were to tell you that destiny had strung these two tragic characters together not just in similarity in cruel surrounding and treachery but in _blood_. My dear readers I give you the complicated, mysterious and heart shattering tail of **_The Poison That is Sin_**.

AN: I shall keep these chapters short but not as short as the first. I need to know if you like the idea of this crossover. It fits perfectly with each other series in the plot i have thought of. Both intertwine with the other. The rest of the story shall have no author audience related talk. This is just to see if you want it. _THANK YOU_


	2. Rumors of London

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or Godchild. **

**The Poison That Is Sin **

It was a cool clear night in London. One of the few nights that the fog was not present. Cain was with his ever faithful servant Riff, at yet another social gathering of the wealthy.

Normally a party such as this would have bored the young Earl to death and back; but tonight all of London was a buzz with the mysterious new vigilantly that had Scotland yard baffled.

Rumors had been flying back and forth all night about the unnamed figure. Some said that he was a young man trying to save the world, others said that it was an old ghost making up for past deeds.

What ever it may be, Cain only hoped that it had nothing to do with his father.

* * *

Later in the evening Cain decided to walk home while the weather was good. Riff protested at first but finally gave in. So here he was, The Cain C. Hargreaves, walking home alone in the middle of the night.

When he looked back on it later he might have said that it was not one of his better ideas. As he walked a slow comfortable pace down the cobblestone streets he listened to the rhythm of his shoes click against the ground.

Cain allowed his thoughts to drift back to his last encounter with the Doctor.

* * *

It was as normal as any other life and death encounter he had had with Jezebel.

Cain had followed him to an old warehouse in a bad part of London. But, right when the doctor had his chance to kill him his hand abruptly stopped, having his trusty scalpel rest on the skin of Cain's cheek.

The mad doctor leaned in against him putting his lips right by his ear. His voice was full of a restrained excitement that confused and scared Cain almost as much as the words themselves.

"Father wanted me to tell you that our big brother has finally come. His eyes are even more cursed than yours."

* * *

Cain stopped walking after he heard a small noise in the distance. His body went rigid with anticipation only to relax at the sight of a small ally cat walk out of the shadows.

'I don't know who this supposed older brother is but, who ever they may be, he won't stand in my way of destroying my father and his sick twisted organization. Cursed eyes or not.'

_OK Now, give me feedback people!_


	3. Why the hell London?

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own ****Godchild**** or ****FMA **

**The Poison that is Sin**

In the theory of alternate worlds they never say how many there would be. Some would say that there are as many worlds as there are stars. So given these circumstances Edward did not know why he was walking down an early 19th century London and not in some other world like his own.

The fact that he was stuck in any form of London made him rather miffed or in laymen's terms _really pissed off._ The streets were bustling along in what most would call a busy racket at that day and age. To Ed it looked like a bunch of stiffs walking around with a stick shoved up there…..

'Bump' "hay kid, watch who you run into. You need to be careful." The small urchin child barely gave Ed the time to see a dirty pale face that needed just a bit more food to fill out his small face before leaving in a rush of curly auburn hair.

Edward shook it off as nothing until he felt for his State Alchemist watch. He then whipped around faster than a snake in a blur of honey blond hair after the boy. No one stole from the Fullmetal Alchemist. Ed would admit that the kid had skill in both speed and evasive maneuvers but, who could out run him?

The chase came to a dead end ally in the worst part of London. The kid had big blue eyes that pleaded for mercy when asking for pardon. "C-come on gov'ner, I was only trying to make a livi'n. I gotta sister who needs the money for food I swear."

The small boy who Edward guessed could be no older than seven backed into the wall like a caged animal. He could clearly see now that the boy had not eaten in days by the way his rags hung off of him. In a sad way it made Ed think of himself at that age.

"Whoa kid, slow down for a second. I just want the watch back for personal reasons, so lets make a trade." Ed spoke softly like to a wild animal. "You give back the watch and I'll give you this fruit I picked on my way to town, ok. Equivalent Exchange." Edward then proceeded to take out a small brown bag of apples.

The boy looked longingly at the pouch but, hesitated. In the end he gave Ed his watch back and took the apples with a smiling good bye. Ed was about to make his leave when he heard the child's shouts coming from the corner he just turned. Panic seized Ed as he made a dash for the urchin.

Three large filthy thugs had cornered the boy against a rundown brick wall and thats all he needed to see. Swiftly the alchemist dived at the attackers rendering them all unconscious with a few well placed fists and kicks to the head.

The boy stared in awe as Edward left as quickly as he had come tossing a "stay out of trouble" over his shoulder. And thus, Edward took the duty of protecting the people once more.

Now all he needed was a lead and a steady income of food and shelter.

* * *

AN: Hey after a long brake from this idea I came back in hopes of fueling my creative brain for my Hellsing-FMA Blood of an Alchemist. Tell me what you think of the trueness to Ed's character and stay tuned for his encouter with Cain. 


	4. Enter Edward Elric!

**Disclaimer:****I do not own ****Godchild**** or ****FMA** note: I need reviews on this chapter in order to set pairing as most demanded. Any pair maybe requested! Drew is not a main character.

**The Poison that is Sin**

London Shopping District 

The streets were rather bare that day, when a mousy looking girl with a long braid and the most modest of clothing that still said 'hey I've got money' was walking down the shopping district of London. The thin seemingly unimportant girl was non other than Lady Drew Benjamin.

She had managed to escape the ever persistent hovering of her parents and decided to stroll down the street and blend in with the rest of the world. Unfortunately for her, two muggers were waiting for her in the alley just ahead.

All that the other people heard was the slight sound of a panicked 'hupmm'.

* * *

Open park area

Cain did not enjoy social get-togethers out in the open like a park for the simple fact that there was no place to hide. So one such as himself had to lean against a tree and look aloof as possible so women would swoon from a distance. But he was still able to over hear what they were saying.

…all the girls were beautiful…But their faces were hideously disfigured…and the killer took out their eyes…Stop it you're scaring me. Oh, dear me, it just gets scarier and scarier! A woman's face is her life. If something like that happened to me…

"A woman's face is her life, huh? So is that why they wear corsets that squeeze the breath out of them and buy powders from strange vendors?" Cain mussed to himself out loud only to have Merry lecture him.

"I guess people like yourself who are born naturally beautiful just can't understand Cain. But it's a serious issue for women! For example take a look at poor Lady Drew Benjamin

She comes from a noble family and should be a social success but, she's miserable about her appearance and never talks with the other girls. That's why she seems so unhappy."

As Merry-Weather said this the topic had soon changed for the group of girls from murder to dresses. (ADD much? Drew decided to get in on the conversation. A bold act for her personally that she seemed to be doing as of late.

"I'm having a dress made with pompadour fabric…and ribbons, too." For Drew who was making one of her few attempts at being social only had it thrown in her face. "My, you aristocrats get all the perks. I was told that they've stopped taking orders."

"But, don't you think it's a bit flamboyant for someone like Drew?"

"HMPH! Probably!"

"Totally! The new spring colors will really compliment your gorgeous face!"

Seeing this made Merry-Weather growl in anger. She was on her way to take Drew from those horrid women 'if they could call themselves even that' when she saw a young man with long braided hair the color of sunshine beat her to it.

His voice was calm and casual the kind of voice that while not deep was not high in the least, but anyone could see the anger in his eyes directed at the small group. His stare seemed to send visible shivers down their spines.

"I think Drew will look great in her dress. As for her face I think she's the healthiest and prettiest one among you, and not in just that matter. You're all so painfully thin it hurts just to look at ya or maybe it's just the corsets you all seem to tie too tight that make you look that way."

The ladies were torn betwixt cringing at his words or looking indignant yet, no one could stop starring at his piercing eyes. Being the first to recover Drew tried to save polite conversation.

"Edward! That was not nice and you don't need to be so blunt in every thing you say!" The young man now identified as Edward gave her an expression that was a mix of innocence and indignation"What? They started it!"

Unable to hold it any longer, Drew burst into a fit of laughter as Edward blinked stupidly. "And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Ed?" He added absentmindedly.

At this point most people were shooting Ed and Drew glances while some blatantly stared in awe. All most the same thought was on every woman's and even some men's mind. 'How in the seven hells did _Drew Benjamin_ know someone _that_**hot**!' (it's the 19th century it's hard to find someone good looking in high society)

He had a slim youthful appearance enhanced by his height that might trick some into thinking he is younger that his proper age, with an oval shaped face.

While Cain Hargreaves has an inapproachable almost frail beauty about him Edward had a commanding yet approachable air about him and upon closing inspection many could see he was well toned beneath his casual brown suit.

As you can imagine the rarity of finding someone in such good shape was impressive and alluring. Not to mention his light tan gave him a healthy glow.

But, the most alluring and hypnotizing trait was his hazel eyes that were a piercing pure gold. _That_ got Cains attention like a brick in the face.

After recovering from her fit, Drew saw Merry-Weather at her side. "Oh, hullo Merry, how are you?" Giving Drew a cute childish look of confusion Merry asked her.

"Drew, who is he?"

"Oh! Forgive me Merry. This is the nice young man who saved me yesterday from a mugger in London! I'd like you to meet

_Edward Elric_."

* * *

AN: Ok peeps! This update hit me like a tone of bricks or a mental swift kick in the ass. Anyway I need pairings! Should Ed have a fan club like Cain? Note that this story while filled with angst and gore will have lots of humor! 


End file.
